1. Related Field
The invention relates to a method for controlling a sensor in a combat aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Document EP 1688698 A1 describes a method which involves determining a drift according to environment data of a sensor, a communication unit and/or an arm system carried by a vehicle. A mapping software is implemented to display on a screen a terrain zone around a schematic representation of the vehicle. A surface or a curve appears on the screen to display the drift of the sensor, the communication unit, the arm system and/or the detectability of the vehicle.
Highly developed functions for human machine interface, HMI for short, and decision support as supporting functions for the pilot environment in combat aircraft are known. All solutions are based on and adapted for high speed in flight and combat situations in which HMI and decision support together describe the current position and provide the pilot with tools and solutions. Current solutions are based on the aircraft itself and its available resources and tools. Sensors, such as radar, are operated by the pilot as a tool for scanning the near field for objects for the purpose of identification and continued pursuit. Decision support typically supports the multi-use of sensors by merging objects detected by several different sensors and comparing, correlating and/or combining these objects in one situation overview. This is usually done via networks in further steps to create a common situation overview between aircraft within an aircraft group.
When complexity increases because more tools and/or sensors are supplied, the possibilities available to the pilot to control his tools and/or sensors in time are limited and made difficult. In time-critical situations, for instance in air combat, the pilot risks becoming the underdog. Another limitation is the fact that each tool and/or sensor has its own characteristics and peculiarities. Each sensor and/or tool therefore requires its own interface and control functions which the pilot needs to be able to understand and use correctly.